


A Chance Meeting

by samithemunchkin



Category: Mark Ronson (Musician), The Baseballs
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-20 23:45:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samithemunchkin/pseuds/samithemunchkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Mark and Digger met each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been meaning to write this for ages, seems a bit silly to write about two people being in a relationship who have never actually even met when you haven't even written them meeting...haha. This will probably be a few chapters long eventually.

The second the man had walked up on the stage Digger couldn’t quite get his eyes off of him. He had vaguely heard of a Mark Ronson before, he knew he was some sort of a producer slash DJ but that really was the extend of his knowledge of the man. 

He made a mental note to spend some quality time later googling him but for now he focused on listening to the man give an awkward little thank you speak and Digger could only describe the man as utterly adorable as he stuttered and mumbled in his mid-atlantic English accent.

He briefly wondered if the man, in his gorgeous dark blue silk suit that was tight in all the right places if he could so boldly add, had noticed him earlier when they had performed their song. Then he mused whether or not he would be attending the after party and his mind was already going to places by the time Mark walked down from the stage and back to his seat and Digger really couldn’t help following him with his eyes.

He wasn’t quite able to focus for the rest of the show and Sam had to nudge him to stand up when they won their own award and he couldn’t quite help himself as he smiled a little bit wider because Mark would surely notice him now.

An hour later they arrived at the after party and to Digger’s mild disappointment the next hour and a half was spent purely doing interviews and taking photos, he did know how important it was to do this part well and in any other situation he would have been happy to spend hours doing interviews but right now all he wanted was to go inside to the actual partying area and find Mark.

“Wanna get a drink?” Sam asked him when they were finally done with the interviews and he found himself agreeing, he definitely needed something alcoholic right now.

One drink turned into three however and he momentarily even forgot about Mark as Sam kept him distracted. Two more drinks later he excused himself and went to look for the toilets and it was when he was coming back when he got bumped into, nearly making him fall and he turned to glared at the stranger, ready to give him a piece of his mind only to realize it was the very man he had been dying to meet all night.

“Shit…oh hey um sorry didn’t…see you there.” Mark slurred, momentarily falling quiet when he properly laid his eyes on Digger. “Hey, didn’t I see you earlier? At the show?”

“Umm, y-yeah maybe...” Digger stuttered, smiling awkwardly as he rubbed his neck. “M-my band was the second to last band who performed...”

“Oh yeah!” Mark said and offered him a small smile. “I hadn’t heard of you before but you were pretty good.” He continued politely, making Digger blush brightly.  
“A-are you saying that because you bumped into me and want to make up for it or do you really think so?” Digger tried to ask as casually as possible, glad that he could at least still flash his trademark smirk at the older man even when he was so nervous his was trembling.

And to his pleasant surprise Mark chuckled at that and genuinely smiled at him and Digger was sure he had never seen a more beautiful smile.

“Can’t it be both?” Mark asked with a cheeky grin. “I really am sorry about that by the way, can...can I buy you a drink? Oh and...I’m Mark by the way.” Now it was his turn to blush a little and he bit his lower lip as he offered Digger his hand.

“I know who you are.” Digger said with a sweet smile and happily shook Mark’s hand. “I’m Rüdiger, or just Digger, whichever you prefer. And a drink sounds lovely, lead the way.”


	2. Chapter 2

Digger was a nervous wreck as he had followed the older man to the bar, not only because Mark Ronson was buying him a drink but also because he didn’t know if his band mates were still somewhere near the bar. He wanted Mark to himself for as long as possible, for all he knew the other man could think he was the most boring person at the whole party and would excuse himself as soon as Digger had a drink in his hands.

“So um...what can I get you?” Mark’s unsure voice brought him back from his thoughts and he blinked a couple of times before he realized he was supposed to answer.

“O-oh! Uhh...” Digger blushed and looked around a little panicky. “I-I’ll have whatever you’ll have...” He mumbled eventually, immediately silently cursing at himself for such a lame answer but to his relief Mark just nodded with a small smile.

“Is whiskey okay then?” Mark asked to make sure.

“Y-yeah.” Digger answered with a nod and once Mark turned to order their drinks Digger forced himself to calm down by taking a few deep breaths. He wasn’t shy and it’s not like he hadn’t met famous people before but something about Mark just apparently made him ridiculously nervous.

“Rüdiger.” Digger heard his name being called and jolted back into reality to find Mark standing in front of him, offering him a glass of whiskey. “Are you okay? You seem kind of...absent. I’m not keeping you from something am I?”

“N-no!” Digger rushed to say and then cleared his throat as he took the glass from Mark, immediately taking a sip from it before he continued. “No I just...” He hesitated, not sure if he should tell Mark the truth or not. “I swear I’m not like this.” He laughed then and smiled. “I’m sorry, it’s just that I was really hoping to meet you tonight and I’m a little nervous.”

“Nervous?” Mark looked at him a little surprised as he too took a sip from his drink. “Why would you be nervous about meeting me?”

“Are you really going to make me say it?” Digger asked, blushing but still managing to smirk at the older man who still looked completely puzzled. “I...I just think you seem very interesting and...you’re very, very good looking...” He confessed shyly then and bit his lip as he lowered his gaze, not daring to look at the older man.

“O-oh...” Was the only thing Mark said in a long while and they both just stood there awkwardly until Mark spoke again. “I honestly didn’t expect that.”

“H-huh? What do you mean?” Now it was Digger’s turn to look confused.

“I usually get the ‘you’re really really good looking’ phrase from women, though they are far more touchy feely and flirty about it.” Mark said bluntly and Digger actually shrunk back a little, sure that he had messed up.

“Though, you really don’t seem like you just want to get in my pants or to get me to listen to your music.” Mark continued then and made Digger blush even further.

“I-I’m not-what...that’s not...I didn’t...” Digger stuttered, panic rising up in his chest again. He stared at the other man, trying to read his face if he was pissed or messing around with him or something but Mark looked completely expressionless, which Digger thought wasn’t exactly a good sign either. 

He gnawed on his lip for a moment before he let out a resigned sigh, figuring out it was better to admit defeat and retreat before he embarrassed himself any further. “I-I’m sorry...I didn’t mean it like that but I think I can understand that you get that a lot...again, I’m sorry, it was nice to meet you and thanks for the drink...” He said, only briefly looking at Mark before he turned away to leave but to his surprise a hand on his wrist stopped him.

“Hey, I’m sorry too, I didn’t mean to sound so rude...” Mark said and smiled shyly when Digger turned around. “I think you seem really interesting too, far more interesting than anyone else at this party. Can I offer you another drink? I think I’m supposed to have some sort of a private booth somewhere, I would really like it if you joined me there.”

Digger just stared at the older man wide eyed for a long while. He honestly couldn’t tell if Mark was being sincere or if he was just making fun of him. “Are you just trying to get me drunk?” He asked then, completely straight faced but once Mark actually laughed out loud he couldn’t help giggling too.

“Seems like we have everything settled then, you’re trying to get in my pants and I’m trying to get you drunk.” Mark said once he managed to tone down his laugh into a chuckle. “No but seriously...can we start again?” He continued, offering Digger a genuine smile which made the younger man’s chest flutter.

“Sure.” Digger smiled back at him and for some reason he felt his whole body finally relaxing as all the anxiousness and nervousness slipped away when Mark offered him his hand.

“Hi, I’m Mark Ronson and I was wondering if you would like to join me for a drink or two?”

“Rüdiger Brans.” Digger said giggling as he shook Mark’s hand. “And I would love to.”


	3. Chapter 3

Three hours later Digger found himself pleasantly warm and tingly. Over the hours two drinks had been followed by at least three more and he had relaxed considerably as he and Mark had talked about everything and nothing. The more he got to know the older man the more amazed he was by him, they seemed to have the perfect balance of differences and things in common.

Mark had just burst into another fit of giggles after Digger had told him the story of the first time he had first been introduced to rock ‘n’ roll music when his phone beeped and vibrated in his pocket but he just ignored it without a second thought, he was far too transfixed by the man sitting across from him to care who was trying to reach him.

When his phone beeped the second time ten minutes later he fished it out of his pocket with a frown and muted it without having checked his messages, quickly apologizing to Mark before they continued talking. However he left the phone on the table and five minutes later it made them both jump when it vibrated rather violently and the screen indicated that Basti was trying to call him.

“You should probably get that.” Mark said with a sympathetic smile, they both knew they probably needed to be elsewhere by now but neither of them really wanted to part just yet.

“Yeah...excuse me.” Digger said with a sigh and reluctantly picked up the phone to answer it. “What do you want Basti?” He didn’t even try to hide the annoyance from his voice.

“What do you mean where the fuck did I disappear to, I haven’t disappeared anywhere I’m still at the party. Well how is that my problem? Just tell Sam I’m still here. I...fine, alright I’ll be there in a bit...” He sighed heavily on the phone before he ended the call and pocketed his phone. “I’m sorry, that was my band mate...” He explained and smiled sadly at Mark. “I...I have to go, they want to leave and go back to the hotel but apparently they can’t do that without me. I’m really sorry Mark.”

“Hey, it’s okay, I suppose we did get a little carried away.” Mark said with an understanding smile. “Thanks for joining me Rüdiger, I really did have fun.”

“I-I had a great time too.” Digger smiled back at him before he bit his lip a little nervously again. “Umm...I don’t suppose...could we uh...maybe meet again sometime?” He asked shyly despite all the alcohol in his body.

Mark just blinked at him a couple of times, making the younger man shift nervously in his seat, but then he smiled brightly and reached out a hand across the table to place it on top of Digger’s. “You have no idea how much I’d love that.” He spoke softly, the smile never leaving his lips that suddenly looked so kissable to Digger. “Hehe, here, give me your hand.” Mark giggled then and wrapped his fingers around Digger’s wrist to pull it across the table. 

Digger could only watch stunned as Mark first reached for his pocket to pull out a pen, then rolled up Digger’s sleeve enough so he had room to scribble a few lines on it.

“There.” Mark announced rather proudly as he let go of his hand.

Digger just stared at Mark a while longer before he slowly pulled back his arm and looked down to see what Mark had written on it.

“Those are my personal phone number and email.” Mark explained and smiled as he watched as Digger apparently read them several times before he looked back up with a bright smile.

“Wow, thanks. Are...are you sure though?” Digger couldn’t help but ask. “I mean, we only just met and all...I don’t...I don’t want to intrude your privacy or anything.”

Mark was silent for a moment, then he stood up suddenly and casually brushed some invisible dust from his suit jacket before he took a few steps towards Digger. “Remember how you said earlier that you thought I was good looking?” He asked and leaned closer to the younger man, his face completely blank but as Digger looked into his dark brown eyes he could have sworn they were sparkling mischievously. 

“U-umm, yes, I guess I did say that. W-why?” 

“Well I think...” Mark started and before Digger knew it he had a pair of soft lips pressed against his. “I think you’re good looking too.” Mark whispered, his lips brushing against Digger’s and sending shivers down the younger man’s spine.

Then he stood up straight again, all too soon for Digger’s liking, though he couldn’t help but notice how the older man’s cheeks were slightly pinker than they had been just seconds ago.

“I hope I’ll hear from you, have a good night Rüdiger.” He said with a small smile and then he was gone, leaving a completely stunned Digger staring after him.


End file.
